You belongOpen eyes
by 4485
Summary: My first songfic! I'm particularly proud about how this came out. :3 Its EdXRoy, so you no like you no read. to all of you out there who know me personally, yes i like these two songs. ONE SHOT


You belong with me

(by Taylor swift!! oh noez, sorry iriko-chan. I've committed a crime of liking a Taylor swift song gomenesaiiiiii)

And

Opened my eyes

(by bossen. I didn't know this song existed until I wrote this fanfic)

~songfic~

A/N Ed and Roy have been living together for a while. As roommates. Not lovers. They have separate rooms. Just FYI.

Ed walked into Roy's bedroom, to be silenced. Roy was on the phone with some girl. Once again.

"Lieutenant.. I'm sorry, but..." Roy was obviously distressed, and he was ushering Ed back out to the hall. As the door closed, Ed slumped down, one leg tucked under him.  
After 7 seconds or so, Ed opened his mouth. "_You're on the phone with your girlfriend._" He stood up, singing. "_She's upset. She's going off about something that you said._" Ed turned to face the door. "_Cause she doesn't get your humor like __**I **__do._"

"Will you listen to me?!" Came from the other side of the door. Ed turned back to the hall, and walked into his room.  
"_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_." Walking over to his radio, he pressed a small 'play' button, then turned the volume to a level where he could still hear the arguing, but not loud enough to distract him. "_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.. And she'll never know your story like __**I **__do..._"

"What do you mean, Lieutenant!? You can't do that!"

"_But she wears short skirts... I wear t-shirts..._" Ed fondled his shirt, as he sat on his bed. "_She's a lieutenant, and I'm just a major._" He laid on the bed.

"Why!?"

"_Dreaming 'bout the day.._" Ed closed his eyes. "_When you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time!_"

"Be that way!!!" Roy practically screamed, then obviously hung up the phone. Ed got off the bed, opened his door, and put his ear up against Roy's door.

"_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here all along._" He heard Roy lay on the bed, and sigh. "_So why can't you see..._" Ed walked back a few steps. "_You belong with me..._" He turned, and went to his room. Ed opened the door, his blonde braid hitting his face as he turned around. "_...You belong with me._"

Ed laid on his bed, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Ed and Roy walked to work. "Sit on that bench while I go get breakfast." Of course, by 'breakfast', Roy meant hot dogs from a hot dog stand.

"_Walking the streets with you and your uniform. I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be..._" Ed sat down, just as Roy came back. They were just about to bite in, when Roy got a phone call.

"Lieutenant?" Roy sighed.

"_Sitting on a park bench thinking to myself 'hey isn't this easy'?"_  
"One second, Ed." Roy smiled, and walked a few feet away.

"_You've got a smile that could light up this whole town.. I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down. You say you're fine. I know you better than that. Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that?_" Ed stood up and began to walk to work.

"You go ahead Ed, I'll be there shortly." Roy waved his hand at the blonde, then continued talking.

"_She wears black boots, I wear platforms. She's a lieutenant and I'm just a major._" Ed closed his eyes, still walking. "_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_" His eyes opened, and Ed realized he was already at the office. Settling himself on Roy's couch, he let his head rest on the comfy back of the sofa.

"_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see...?_" His eyes slowly closing, Ed put his arms behind his head. "_Oh, I remember you driving to the house in the middle of the night, I'm the one who makes you laugh when you __**know**__ you're 'bout to cry. I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams. Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me...._" The door opened, but Ed's eyes were closed, and he didn't hear the noise.

"_Can't you see that __**I'm**__ the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see?? You belong with me... Standing by and waiting at your bed door. All this time how could you not know? Baby, you belong with me... You belong with me._" Ed opened his eyes, but instantaneously turned his head to the window, so he didn't see the newest arrival. He stood up, and walked to the door, still staring at the window. Suddenly, he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, Ed." Came the voice of Roy, who was smirking.

"Ah, Colonel!" Ed turned and walked to the desk.

"So... Who belongs with you?"

Ed turned to face the tall man, charcoal hair that shuddered as he closed the door. "_**You**__ belong with me._"

"Now Ed."

"_Have you ever thought just maybe?_"

"No, I can't say that I have."

Ed's eyes teared up. "_You belong with __**me**__. You belong with me..._" Ed started to run out of the room, not sure why he had just confined this big of a secret into his superior, but was stopped by an arm around the waist.

"No you don't." Roy pulled Ed into almost a hug, then slipped his hands onto the small boy's shoulders. Crouching down, he sang. "_You opened my eyes... You made me believe, that there's a chance for a guy like me._"

"Colo-" Ed was interrupted by a finger to his lips.

"_You opened my eyes, to a whole new world for me. Baby you don't know, that all I want now was be by your side. To find a way to the light through the dark._"

Ed shifted, and Roy's hand found a resting spot on the boy's soft cheek. "_You saw the man that I was deep inside. There's a voice... I was screaming inside my head. But I was quiet and peaceful instead, I've learn from the things that you said._" Roy stood up, his hands slowly leaving the boy. He walked to the window, and in a whisper, Roy said to Ed, "I broke up with the Lieutenant."

"What? Why?"

"She just wasn't right for me." Roy put his hand on the window. "_You opened my eyes. You make me believe that there is a chance for a guy like me. You opened my eyes, You showed me someone that no one else can see. You opened my eyes, you bring me the sun._" Roy's head rested softly on the window, his eyes settling on the reflection of Ed.

_"You make me believe.. I am someone. You opened my eyes to a whole new world for me_." Roy turned, his eyes now settling on the real Ed. _"I was lost. I was scared I was losing my mind. Running away from myself all the time_."

Ed sat on the couch, and Roy picked up a picture of the philosophers stone. _"Cause there was something I was waiting to find._" Roy walked over and sat next to the blonde, setting the picture on Ed's small lap.

"This... This is the philosophers stone!"

"I know. I was trying to find it for you, so you wouldn't hurt yourself further. Roy pointed to his own right arm.

"You..."

"I found it." He pulled a small bag out from under his jacket. Grabbing Ed's left arm, he emptied the contents of the bag onto it. A small red stone fell out.

"Colonel!"

"Yes, Ed?" Roy seductively whispered.

"You- Did you get hurt? You know, getting this?!"

"Nope." Roy closed his eyes. "The entire time, I was thinking 'now, why the hell are you doing this?!' but, then.. _There you were... cause god has sent me an angel from above. You gave me strength._"

Ed blushed, but was still intently staring at the broad man sitting right there. Roy's hand clenched Ed's, and the stone pressed into both hands. "_And you showed me your love. For that, I'm thankful for the rest of my life._" He released his hand and tried to pull away, but felt Ed's grasp keep it down. Roy smiled, and Ed returned a blush.

"Colonel?"

"Yes, Ed?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Getting this."

"Don't worry about it." Roy leaned in, his nose resting on the boy's. "_You opened my eyes, you make me believe that there is a chance for a guy like me. You opened my eyes, you showed me someone that no one else can see_." Ed smiled, and closed his eyes. "_You opened my eyes. You bring me the sun, __**you **__make me believe I am someone. You opened my eyes to a whole new world for me._"

Suddenly, the sound of Ed's ring tone filled the room. "Shit, one second, colonel."

"I'll wait."

"Hello? Yeah, Al? Hi. Um, can I call you ba-What!? Envy?! What the hell!? Where's Al?" Ed silenced, and Roy put his ear to the other side of the phone. Ed snapped the phone shut, and rushed out the door.

"Wait! Ed!" Roy stood up, trying to catch up with the blonde.

"Envy has Al kidnapped! I can't jus-" Roy grabbed Ed's shoulder, thrusting the boy backwards. Ed turned around, and Roy noticed there were tears.

"Ed. Calm down. Want me to come with you?"

"No can do, chief." Came Havoc's voice. It dawned on the two that they were in the middle of the office at this point.

"What do you mean?"

"You've got an important meeting, remember?"

"Shit. Can't I get out of it?!"

"Nope. Your promotion is laying on this meeting."

Roy bit his lip, grabbed Ed's hand, and ran out, dragging the blonde.

"Colonel! Stop!"

"Screw my promotion. Your brother is more important."

Ed planted his automail into the ground, almost flinging Roy. "Colonel."

"Why'd you stop?"

"I'm not gonna let you ruin your job. I can do this alone." Ed smiled softly, then removed his hand.

Roy looked speechless and depressed, but he nodded. "Go, Ed." The small boy planted a kiss on Roy's cheek, but Roy wanted more. Cupping Ed's cheek, Roy pressed his lips against Ed's.

"See you, colonel." Ed pulled away, and ran off.

Roy was down north. He had not seen Ed for years. No alchemy had been used. No living creature had been seen, other than the subordinates that came by every so often. "_Now you're gone, and though it hurts to know you're with someone new, you know I always wanted the best for you. You deserve to get the best in life too, I'm grateful for the time with you... Oooh... You opened my eyes._" He picked up a small red rock, all that was found of Ed. "_You make me believe that there is a chance for a guy like me. __You opened my eyes, you showed me someone that no one else can see. You opened my eyes, you bring me the sun, you make me believe I am someone. You opened my eyes to a whole new world for me._" A small figure came over the horizon.

"Colonel!!" The figure appeared to be red, and thus fore, Roy, not wearing anything to protect him from the temperature, ran out towards the figure.

"_You opened my eyes!_" Roy's eyes were tearing up, something that was dangerous in the north.

"Colonel!!!" The voice yelled again, this time, it was easier to make out the figure. The blonde hair was in a ponytail, and at closer inspection, the coat was brown. Still, Roy knew exactly who it was.

"_You opened my eyes!_" They were about fifty feet away.

"_You opened my eyes!!_" Twenty.

"_You opened my EYES!!!!_" Embracing each other, tears fell onto the blonde's head. "I missed you, Ed."

"I thought about you everyday."

They looked at each other, and felt their eyes melting away. The color of the sun mixing with a wet charcoal black. Without missing a beat, Roy pulled the boy up for a long passionate kiss.

Pulling away, Ed noticed Roy was shivering. For good reason, too. It was snowing and about ten degrees. "Shall we head inside?"

Roy blushed, knowing that his shaking was obvious. "Sure."

They kissed once more, and Roy slipped Ed half of the philosophers stone.


End file.
